User talk:Sonicboom112
Hi there! : -- Zeypher (Talk) 15:31, 13 August 2010 LP? I mean, yeah I have I can always review my videos for more information, and I do have some contacts, but not enough where we'll have the whole place filled with info in 3 minutes. I'm mostly gonna be uploading videos to the walkthrough, so that we have more details, without having 3000 paragraphs. Sonicboom112 00:04, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Whoa, whoa, I know. Calm down, I was trying to be nice ^^' :Random, but... Do you want a talk bubble? --SilverCrono (Talk | ) 00:53, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Yo man, didn't intend any hostility at all. I think for now, I'm good with normal text, but I think having one would be cool. I'll just use the word bubble template if I ever want one, or do you do something more awesome? Sonicboom112 02:17, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I just have a word bubble. If you want one, I can make it, no trouble. Just give me a quote (or two), any character (as long as the image is on a wiki or photobucket, and isn't too large), and two colors, and I've got it. --SilverCrono (Talk | ) 02:08, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Sounds awesome. Could I have Mega Man X, with Blue and Black colors, and the quote being- "Thank you for reading this, but our princess is in another castle." Or is that too long? If it is, I'll just take the our princess is in another castle. Sonicboom112 02:17, August 15, 2010 (UTC) How's this? } |text= } }} --SilverCrono (Talk | ) 04:40, August 15, 2010 (UTC) OMGWTFBBQ! THATS AWESOME! WAY EPIC! So, how do I use it? :Glad you like it! :D Just type this in... ..And that's all. Try it out! --SilverCrono (Talk | ) 14:08, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Thing to do! Videos Categorizing Chrono Wiki Misses You! Hey I'm really sorry about kinda not contributing, but I had some stuff that needed to be taken care of. I'll be back on the boards tommorow, because I'm back to my wifi instead of some hotel crap. Real Sorry about the disapperance, won't happen again. :Hey, no worries. This place isn't a torture camp, we just miss you. Coming here isn't mandatory XD --Ag (Silver) 107.8682 01:59, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Or is it? Haha, just kidding. Hope everything is good with your outside wiki life. :) Zeypher 08:11, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::This is why I came back. You guys are awesome. I feel thats its much more centered around community here than at places like bulbapedia. Not to put it down that place is legit! So I've kinda went away so that I could begin to get all the Tech's on video, High Quality. Its not done yet. but I'm getting there. My contributions will sky rocket hopefully by the end of the month. I'm glad to be back! Sonicboom112 22:52, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Sweet! WE NEED TECH VIDEOS! Ok not "need", but having videos of the tech animation will really make the article GREAT! Glad to hear your back bro! Zeypher 07:23, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Don't worry I haven't gone away again, I just have a ton of school work, and a lot of editing to get done. I'll be uploading to the Youtube Channel by friday all of Crono's single techs. Sonicboom112 21:00, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::I figured. School is way more important.. lucky for me I got a week break from college before my next classes start up next week. Which I'm pretty excited about, it begin the BA degree in Game Art & Design: Intro to Game Development. Zeypher 06:42, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::That is awesome. You should create a fan game. Not of the Chrono Series cause Square is a jerk about that stuff, but maybe a Mega Man one! THAT'D BE SICK! Sonicboom112 11:13, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::I've already got an idea for a game. Check out my baby wiki: Eternal Remien It's still in developmental stages and I'm using RPG Maker as my prototype. Once I develop a full game there and learn the skills I need to produce a game. I hope to get a team together and make it. Zeypher 14:09, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'd totally love to help! I can create music for u guys, or write story or whatever. Just tell me what kind u'd be looking for, and I'll supply it!Sonicboom112 17:13, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I also make music too! :P Email me some tracks you got! I'm looking a great theme song... something dark, mysterious, light drumming similar to: Final Fantasy XII - Seeking Power Zeypher 17:37, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Oh, I mean I can do that too, but I more or less work in 16 bit and 8 bit music. Like Famitracker and all that stuff. I'll see what I can come up with though. Sonicboom112 19:37, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ah I see... if you got check out this page: Click Here! It's feature some of my music... not all of course. :P Zeypher 20:21, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Walkthrough Videos Images Eternal Remien